Unanswered Feelings
by pcd121
Summary: WARNING! SOME MINOR SPOILERS FOR LAST BREATH! - Amelies POV from after the incident, coming to terms with her feelings towards Oliver and the occasional appearance from Myrnin, Claire and Co and their usual drama.


**WARNING! BRIEF SPOILERS FOR THE LAST BOOK LAST BREATH! - Amelie & Oliver based through Amelies POV, takes off after Last Breath. Brief Appearance from Claire, Myrinin etc if i decide to Multi chap this depends if people want to read or not so please review, i hope you like it, i'm no pro and as you probably can tell i ship Amelie and Oliver. :) **

**Unanswered Feelings **

**Amelie's POV**

Even though i was a natural born fighter but I also knew when to run and that was usually when the odds were stacked against my own kind, but not this time. This time had been different for many reasons. Number one of them being that i was tired of running. I was determined to face the enemy who'd haunted me all these years.

It had been only a couple months since we fought and won the battle against the draugs. I'd been running from them for many years now trying to protect my own kind but they caught up with us...as they always did eventually, but I never thought I'd see the day when mere mortals would stand beside vampires and fight for our survival, yet they did.

I knew the numbers were stacked against us from the start but once we were heading towards the old civic pool the adrenaline had kicked in and all those feelings I had before were pushed aside as we headed out of the bloodmobile ready for war...well that was until the very end when i felt the hot burning sensation ripple through my entire body, i dared not to scream, i would not show weakness especially not to Magnus my immortal enemy. We had managed to get as many vampire's out of the pool as possible the last time i looked and it was only as i turned to exit that it all went wrong, very badly. Yes i had indeed been bitten, and a draug bite was fatal for vampires. The last thing i remember was going limp in the enemy's arms before waking up in the arms of...Oliver of all people. Our Alliance was a very long complicated one, even if it hadn't first started out that way, it had got lost there somewhere in the middle. Of late however it was becoming more like the old days when i first met him, the very thought of it brings a smile to my face. Yes complicated it surely was but maybe just maybe it would have a happy ending like i once thought.

After i had woke up it took days for the medicine or should i say "Myrnins" miracle cure to work as he keeps reminding me, somehow i don't think he plans on letting that die down anytime soon although I am pretty sure Claire had something to do with helping him with it.

I was getting lost in thought as i was tracing over the past few months in my memory as if it all happened only yesterday then i heard the intercom and Bizzie's voice call out.

"Founder, Oliver's here, I told him you said-." Bizzie said on the other end nervously but was cut off before she could finish.

"It's Okay Bizzie, send him in." I said as i sat back in my chair.

It took less than two seconds before he came slipping through the door smiling that razor sharp smile he rarely used which in return made me smile back, only slightly. Then i noticed he was wearing a dark shirt and pants made out of very fine fabrics. The kind he truly favoured rather than the ridiculous clothing he usual wore to blend in with the human population, his hippie camouflage as i refer to it. I felt my smile widen for a brief moment before he spoke.

"I came to speak with you regarding two things." He said suddenly turning all business like as he took the nearest seat next to me.

"Of course why else would you be here" I said sipping the remains of blood in my cup, showing no emotion what so ever.

"Oh i could think of something." He grinned which should of made me wary but it didn't as i found myself grinning back.

"Oh and what might that be please do pre tell." i said back as i felt his eyes meet mine as we both looked at one another with the same expression desire mixed with wariness.

"All in due time princess, but first off we must discuss the matter of Michael and Eve... i do believe they still plan on getting married in fact I believe it's this week." He said breaking eye contact with me and switched straight back to business.

"I thought they agreed to post pone it for now...after everything that happened with the Draugs they said they'd wait." I snapped and got up out of my chair.

"I know but my sources say otherwise, apparently it's all set for the go ahead this Saturday afternoon."

"Well we will just have to reinforce the word meaning NO and I am sure you know what I mean by that and how to proceed Oliver?" I found myself saying much more calmly now.

"Of course I do, I will gather the troops right away." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door only to turn around as his hand grasped the door handle.

"What?" I quietly said.

"The other thing I was going to mention." He said as he turned back around to face me.

"Yes?"

"Well if i do recall a couple of months back a little incident between us, in fact i do believe it was in this room." He said as he closed the space between us and was mere inches away from me now.

"What incident would that be?" I said as i felt the insides of my stomach flip, i felt like a young girl all over again which was crazy, so i remained still and acted as cool and emotionally unreadable as i often did.

"Really? Then maybe-." He didn't finish his sentence before i knew it i felt his lips crash hard against mine rough and hard and full of desire, then he pulled away.

"Oh, that incident." i said as the biggest smile rose on my face and before i knew it he was at the door again and staring right back at me.

"Too be continued..later." he raised his eyebrows with a grin and was gone within the blink of an eye.

I leaned against my office desk for support feeling as if my whole world was changing and for once in my existence it was a good kind...or so i liked to think.

**This is the first fanfic i have wrote, continue or not? **


End file.
